Last dance
by Shellfish1001
Summary: yaoi, SeiferxZell. Second part in my dancing series. (the 1st part's on noire sensus) Set after the end of the game at the party Zell thinks of Seifer, pops out to find him. R&R plz. Tiny bit of angst.


Last dance.

Notes: Second part in the dancing series, might be more to come I'm not sure yet.

The party continued on around him but he didn't feel like joining in. The blonde stared out at the sea watching the moon play on the waves, which gently lapped at the pale image. The music drifted out to where he stood on the balcony, happy cheerful tunes floated through the cold night air. He shivered rubbing his arms, his breath visible on the evening air.

The little blonde had managed to shake off the library girl, it was strange because a few months back he would have jumped at the chance to dance with her and now she was a pain.

He had been content to sit and watch the others dance for a little while it was painful and confusing; it reminded him of the night he passed the exam and the evening of the Seed ball. He remembered trying so hard to impress the girl whom he was now trying desperately to avoid. His thoughts returned to Seifer, he wasn't sure what had happened to the blonde after time compression, when the sorceress had first sent them he had thought he'd seen Seifer just for a moment.

When the world had gone dark all round and the others faded from sight, it looked like he was on a very long corridor with someone at the end of it.

For a second he could have swore the man had wore a familiar grey trench coat but his back was facing Zell and he disappeared into the darkness, not seeming to hear would the little blonde called after him.

"There you are."

He snapped out of it, spinning round.

Selphie stood in the doorway looking concerned. "You okay? You're awfully quiet."

He nodded. "I'm fine, Seffie really."

"Not dancing?"

"No, I don't think so."

She smiled. "But you did quite a good job last time."

He smiled back, half heartedly. "I don't feel up to it that's all."

"So you're just going to mope out here?"

"Err- Yeah."

She frowned. "Well- you know- we'll be flying over Balamb soon if you want to stop in and see your mother or….. Anyone?"

Zell raised an eyebrow at the comment. Did she know? He wasn't sure if Seifer was in Balamb but where else could he go? Garden was his home for ten years.

"Would you like that?" His friend asked with a sweet smile.

He nodded.

"Great!" She grinned. "I'll go tell Nida to make a pit-stop."

The sea lapped at the dock, smoke left his lips disappearing into the atmosphere. The tall blonde took a drag from his cigarette, looking up at the stars. He had left the hotel where he and his two friends were staying, couldn't sleep.

This was quite an achievement; he'd gone from bratty kid to garden bully to mass murderer and terrorist in his short little life.

Well, not quite mass murderer but blowing up Trabia had to cause some deaths. He tortured his friends, well potential friends; he had tried to kill Squall and his little gang, which included the man he loved several times.

He whistled when he was done with the list, quite enough for one life-time. What was he going to do now? Garden had been his home, becoming a Seed had been his dream. He had no one except Raijin and Fujin and they deserved better.

He'd seen Balamb fly over earlier; at least they're safe, from her, from himself.

He remembered the Seed ball clearly he had snuck in to see a certain cute blonde in full Seed uniform, he always knew Zell would look good in it not that his normal outfit didn't suit him just was well.

When footsteps fell on the dock behind him he honestly thought Fujin had realized he was missing and had come to look for him. Seifer briefly glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening at who he saw, dropping his cigarette into the water, forgotten.

The figure behind him was dressed in full Seed uniform, offering a shy wave.

"Hi."

The tall blonde just stared at him not believing he was really there causing Zell to fidget nervously then pace slowly up and down in front of the other man.

"Great party you should have come."

Still no reply, he continued.

"It seemed a bit boring to me though, you know I'm terrible at dancing." He smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you can speak!" He grinned. "Like I said bad party so-"

"You here to see your mother?"

The little blonde scratched the back of his head nervously. "Not really."

"Then why are you here?" Seifer watched the little blonde walk up to the same railing that the tall blonde had been leaning on to rest his arms on it, staring out at the ocean.

"I was thinking about you."

"Why?" A quiet voice asked.

Zell glanced to the side to see a pair of green eyes studying him. "I was thinking about the Seed ball, about the dance lessons you gave me."

"Put them to good use?"

Zell looked back at the sea. "No."

"Why not?"

The little blonde looked a little sheepish. "I-err- don't know how to lead."

Seifer chuckled at the unexpected answer.

"Teach me?" He asked.

"We don't have any music."

"Doesn't matter." He took the hands of the taller man leading him to the centre for the dock before wrapping his arms around the neck of a surprised Seifer and started to move to imaginary music. Seifer's arms wound round his waist.

"I can hum if you'd like?" The little blonde offered.

Seifer chuckled. "No that's okay I've heard your singing before remember I don't need a near death experience right now."

"Hey!" Zell punched Seifer playfully in the arm, their eyes met as the taller man studied him.

The shorter man grinned, raising a hand on the side of Seifer's face, pulling him down gently to kiss him. He felt lips return the grin under his own, Seifer tasted of cigarettes and faintly minty, toothpaste minty. The kiss broke, their faces remaining close, a large hand cupped Zell's neck and the little blonde had one of his own in Seifer's hair.

"That was better than last time, I think." Zell mused.

Seifer chuckled. "Yeah, definitely."

A tattooed cheek landed on Seifer's shoulder and they continued to move to invisible music under the pale moon.

  
End


End file.
